


you captivate me before our eyes even meet

by viviminsung



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), im so sorry, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviminsung/pseuds/viviminsung
Summary: He lets out a whine, wanting Yukhei to do something.“What do you want, baby?” Yukhei chuckles.Baby. Mark whines again at the pet name before shyly asking, “Can I kiss you?”---or wherein Yukhei riles up Mark too much at the airport and then they fuck in their hotel room.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 129





	you captivate me before our eyes even meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time actually finishing a fic and this was it. I've never actually written smut before so this isn't the best so sorry in advance. This is literally just based off that one markhei video I saw on twt and I've been meaning to write a fic about it.

Mark is going to murder Yukhei. He can’t believe that Yukhei has the audacity to put his hand on his thigh while they’re sitting at the airport. He and the rest of SuperM are currently on tour right now, but that’s not what matters right now. Right now, all Mark cares about is the fact that Yukhei’s hand is on his thigh. He’s going to lose his mind. Yukhei already has the biggest hands humanly possibly and they just wrap around his thigh like it’s nothing.

While Mark tries to keep his cool while they’re in a public setting, he sneaks a glance at the other boy’s face and Yukhei looks completely nonchalant as if he isn’t making Mark go into his natural panic gay mode. And to top it off, Yukhei rubs his hand up and down for a brief second, all the while squeezing his thigh. Mark has to bite his lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises.

They make eye contact and Mark swears that Yukhei’s eyes look darker for a split second before going back to being nonchalant. So now Mark knows that Yukhei is being a little shit and doing this on purpose.

Mark lets out an aggravated sigh. He just wants to board the plane already so they can arrive at whatever city or country they’re going to already and go to their hotel rooms and be alone with Yukhei so they can you know…. God Mark can’t even think about what he wants to do with the other man without getting flustered. This wouldn’t even be the first time they’ve done anything sexual, but Yukhei just makes him so flustered just by doing nothing. 

Yukhei finally decides to give him some attention that isn’t from his hand and speaks to him, smirking, “You alright Mark? Your face is a little red.”

He isn’t really expecting Mark to give him a response, knowing that he’s much too flustered at the moment.

Thankfully, he hears that it’s their turn to board the plane and Mark is quick to stand up. However by the time he and his other bandmates are finally on board, Yukhei of course is sat next to him, again with his huge hand on his thigh. This is going to be a long three hours.

\---

“F-fuck,” is the only thing Mark can stammer out as Yukhei pushes him against the door of their hotel room. 

He doesn’t know if he’s thankful or not that Ten and Taeyong agreed to switch around roommates. But with the way Yukhei is eyeing him hungrily and pins his hands above his head, making him feel smaller, he’s gonna go with thankful.

“Now, is that how good boys speak,” Yukhei says, his voice deep. 

“N-no Hyung,” the younger breathes out. 

“That’s better,” Yukhei says. He starts trailing his free hand along the side of Mark’s torso to his thighs. He seems to have an obsession with his thighs lately, but Mark can’t complain seeing as Yukhei’s hands feel so good.

Yukhei leans down and begins biting lightly at his neck, not enough to leave any marks but enough to drive Mark insane. 

Yukhei pulls back for a moment to reel in Mark’s reactions and smirks. The younger is already panting for breath and Yukhei has barely done anything yet. Yukhei loves seeing Mark like this, so blissed out just from the lightest touch. 

Mark grows impatient and flustered the longer Yukhei stares at him. He’s been waiting for hours to have Yukhei and the older one wasn't helping at all the whole plane ride. Yukhei’s hands were constantly touching him in some way the whole time and Mark was barely able to keep himself together.

He lets out a whine, wanting Yukhei to do something.

“What do you want, baby?” Yukhei chuckles.

Baby. Mark whines again at the pet name before shyly asking, “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” Yukhei smiles and leans in.

Mark’s mind goes fuzzy as Yukhei’s lips meet his. Yukhei starts the kiss off slowly to annoy Mark even further. As much as he loves when Yukhei takes it slow, he’s not really in the mood for slow. Yukhei bites Mark’s bottom lip causing him to let out a groan. Yukhei takes advantage of that and slips his tongue in his mouth. 

Before their make-out session can go even further, Yukhei pulls away much too soon. Mark unconsciously moves to find his lips again, but Yukhei keeps him restrained with just his hands. 

“Why’d you stop?” Mark complains.

The other doesn’t say anything and just grips Mark’s thighs and lifts him. Mark lets out a small yelp and quickly wraps his legs around Yukhei’s waist and his arms around as shoulders. Yukhei effortlessly carries Mark over to one of the two beds in the hotel room. 

Mark’s back hits the bed with Yukhei holding himself up on top of him. Both hands next to either side of his head, making Mark feel even smaller. 

Yukhei leans in and captures Mark into another kiss, this one starting more heated than the last one. Mark immediately clings his arms around his shoulders, wanting to pull him closer. The younger starts to slowly grind his hips upwards trying to find some friction. His dick is already half hard in his jeans and Yukhei hasn’t even properly touched him yet. Yukhei stops him, however, from continuing his movements.

The other pulls away and tsks at Mark, “C’mon baby, don’t you wanna be good for Hyung?”

Mark really kinda hates Yukhei right now. He’s lying but he just wants Yukhei to touch him. God, he’s starting to get desperate.

“I’ll be good, I promise, Hyung,” Mark breathes out. 

“Good, now is there anything in particular that you want Hyung to do?” 

So many things come to Mark’s mind that he wants. He honestly doesn’t know what he wants, he just knows that if Yukhei doesn’t put one of his hands on his dick anytime soon he might actually die.

“I- I don’t know, just touch me please,” he responds, lowkey beginning to beg.

“Where do you want me to touch you baby? You have to be more specific,” Yukhei asks, and Mark knows that Yukhei knows what he means, he just wants to tease the hell out of him. 

He knows that the sooner he just complies with Yukhei, the sooner he can finally get what he wants. “Yukhei please, I want you to touch m-my d-dick,” Mark ends up mumbling the end of his sentence, getting too shy, but Yukhei seems to take pity on him and begins unbuttoning Mark’s pants and pulls them down to his thighs. 

Yukhei doesn’t waste much time after that and starts palming Mark through his boxers, bringing Mark to full hardness. It’s barely anything, but Mark will take anything Yukhei gives him. Mark feels pretty pathetic with how easily Yukhei can rile him up. 

The older then slips his hand under Mark’s boxers and wraps his hand completely around his dick and starts stroking him at a fast pace. Mark lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“You’re so pretty like this baby. Do you like my hands that much?” Yukhei says, voice low. 

Mark nods his head quickly and his whole body is shaking. He knows that if Yukhei keeps going at this pace he’s going to cum already. Yukhei seems to notice that Mark is getting closer with how his thighs are quivering and he’s having a hard time keeping his hips to stay still. 

Yukhei removes his hand from under Mark’s boxers causing him to whine a little at the loss of stimulation. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’m just gonna take these off you, alright,” Yukhei assures him, as he pulls off Mark’s jeans and boxers, leaving him in just his hoodie.

Mark begins to feel shy under Yukhei’s gaze now that he’s so exposed. Normally he would try to cover himself up out of embarrassment, but he’s so turned on and so close that he doesn’t care.

He’s expecting Yukhei to wrap his hand around his dick and continue where they left off, but instead Yukhei crawls down and is now lying down between Mark’s legs. His face is right next to his incredibly hard dick and Mark’s face flushes even more at the sight. 

Before Mark can say anything, Yukhei wraps his lips around the tip, and Mark’s body is quick to react. His hips instantly grind up at the feeling. However, Yukhei places both hands on his hips and pushes them down to the bed. 

Mark groans as Yukhei gives him little kitten licks and nothing more. 

“Hyung please,” he begs.

Yukhei looks at him, smirking as much as he can with Mark’s dick in his mouth. That image alone is enough to make Mark twitch and Yukhei obviously notices.

Yukhei goes down deeper, his nose just barely touching Mark’s stomach. Yukhei does it so quickly that it gives Mark whiplash. The younger feels tears from pleasure starting to roll down his face as Yukhei bobs his head up and down, licking the underside of his dick every so often.

Mark knows he’s being too loud, but he can’t bring himself to care. The only thing on his mind is Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei, which he’s sure is the only coherent word that’s coming out of his mouth. He starts to feel a familiar coil and he knows that he’s close.

“Y-yukhei I’m gonna...I-I can’t,..” Mark tries to say but ends in a mess of moans as Yukhei just goes faster, completely enveloping Mark’s dick in his mouth. After a few more seconds, Mark closes his eyes as he releases in Yukhei’s mouth with a silent shout. His hips, that are still pinned down, are shaking as Mark rides out his orgasm. Yukhei takes his mouth off of Mark with a lewd pop. 

Mark feels Yukhei move back up the bed and he opens his eyes. Yukhei is staring at him with a goofy smile, completely breaking the dominant act he had for the past hour. 

“You were so good for me Markie,” Yukhei praises him.

Mark blushes at the praise. Yukhei coos at him and leans down to give him another kiss. This kiss is much slower and more gentle than the other ones they shared that night. Mark sighs into the kiss. He can taste himself on Yukhei’s tongue, which is kinda gross, but also kind of hot. Mark feels Yukhei grind his hips down on him and he can feel how hard Yukhei is.

He gently pushes Yukhei’s chest to break their kiss. He gives Mark a curious look as Mark flips their positions. Mark is now on top, straddling Yukhei’s thighs.

Yukhei’s confused expression changes into a cocky one as he looks at Mark on top of him, “Am I that irresistible baby?”

“S-shut up,” Mark mumbles out.

“I think you should be nicer to me baby boy,” Yukhei warns, his hands on Mark’s hips, “Unless you want me to punish you.”

Wow, if Mark didn’t just cum five minutes ago, he definitely would've at the thought of Yukhei punishing him. His oversensitive dick twitches slightly at the thought. He notices Yukhei’s eyes flicker down and back up and he knows that Yukhei knows that what he said affected him.

And Mark is just now realizing that he’s the only one that’s half undressed while Yukhei is still fully clothed. 

“So did you have a plan in mind when you flipped us over?” Yukhei questions.

“N-not really,” Mark responds. All he knew was that he wanted to make Yukhei feel as good as he makes Mark feel. 

Mark doesn’t give him a chance to say anything and kisses him. Yukhei decides to let Mark take some control for a bit. Mark moves his lips against Yukhei’s with purpose and grinds his ass against Yukhei’s clothed hard-on. 

Yukhei groans against his lips and bites at Mark’s bottom lip. Mark then gets a thought in his head, and now that it’s there it’s all he can think of right now. To put it simply, he wants Yukhei to fuck his mouth. 

Mark pulls away, “H-hyung, I w-want,” he starts to say, he’s already getting worked up again.

“Yes baby?” the other encourages him to continue.

“I want you to f-fuck my mouth,” Mark says shyly.

“How are you so hot and cute at the same time?” Yukhei moans at his words, “Go ahead baby, I’m all yours.”

Mark doesn’t have to be told twice. He starts unbuttoning Yukhei’s pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. Once Yukhei’s dick is free from its restraints, Mark can’t help but stare at it in awe. This is what he’s been daydreaming all day about.

He decides to stop wasting time and goes for it. He wraps his mouth around the head and immediately goes down as far he can go. Yukhei’s dick isn’t even all the way in his mouth before it threatens to hit the back of Mark’s throat. Mark places both of his hands on the bed to steady himself as he bobs his head. 

Yukhei puts a hand in Mark’s hair and tugs at it, knowing how much Mark likes it when he does so. Mark moans around him and he feels his own dick slowly come back to life at the feeling. 

Yukhei doesn’t make any attempt to start fucking his mouth, so Mark takes his mouth off him and gives a lick at the tip. He looks up at Yukhei and tries to give his best innocent look, “Hyung, will you please fuck my mouth? I want it so bad.” Mark knows his face is flaming red.

“You sure, baby?” Yukhei asks cause consent is sexy.

Mark nods his head eagerly.

“Use your words.”

“Yes Hyung,” Mark responds, “Please, I want this.”

That’s enough for Yukhei to continue. With the hand that’s still in Mark’s hair, he pushes him back down on his dick. Mark relaxes his throat and keeps his hands firmly on the bed to support him.

Yukhei then starts thrusting at a ruthless pace. Mark feels tears start to form from the pleasure. He loves the feeling of Yukhei using him. 

At this point, Mark’s dick is back to a full hard-on and bet if he thought about it enough he could probably release just from this feeling alone. He squirms his legs together to get some friction on his own member as Yukhei continues to thrust in and out and pull his hair.

Yukhei begins to get more vocal, which is a sign that he’s close. Mark prepares himself for Yukhei to finish and swallow his load, but then Yukhei stops and pulls out. 

Mark whines for like the hundredth time that night. 

The other chuckles at him. “As much as would love to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, I think it’d be more fun if I fuck you,” Yukhei explains. 

Yukhei flips back over to their previous position. He gets up and kicks off his pants and boxers. Then he tugs his shirt up over his head and throws it somewhere on the floor. Before he climbs back on the bed, he heads over to the door where they left their suitcases and goes through his own.

Mark is still lying on his back with his elbows. He probably looks like a mess right now. Still only wearing just his hoodie, hair disheveled, and his painful boner. He watches Yukhei come back over to the bed with a few new items in hand. When he realizes what Yukhei brought, he gets even more excited. Obviously he has a bottle of lube and a condom, but that’s not what Mark is focused on.

Yukhei brought some of his ties and Mark is already imagining all the ways that Yukhei could tie him up as he fucks into him. 

Yukhei drops the items next to Mark on the bed and straddles him. 

“Put your hands above your head for me baby,” Yukhei commands. Mark complies easily and raises his arms. Yukhei ties a tie around the bedframe and ties another one around both of Mark’s hands. He then connects the ties, so that Mark’s hands are essentially restrained from moving away from the bed frame. 

“Is that too tight?” Yukhei asks, making sure that the other is comfortable.

“No, Hyung,” Mark answers. 

The older boy repositions them a little so that he can sit in between Mark’s legs. He grabs the bottle of lube next and starts pouring some out onto his fingers and rubs them together. Yukhei places his other hand on Mark’s thigh to help keep his legs open as his other hand makes its way to his entrance.

Yukhei circles his lubed pointer around Mark’s rim, making the other moan quietly. He slowly pushes his finger through, watching Mark’s face for his reactions. He starts to move his finger in and out to help Mark get used to the feeling. When Mark starts to move his hips to match his movements, he pushes in a second finger. Yukhei starts scissoring his fingers to help stretch Mark open. 

Mark is absolutely blissed out right now. Yukhei’s fingers feel so good inside him and they're so close to just hitting the right spot, but he’s avoiding it so Mark can last longer. Eventually two fingers turn to three and Mark is rocking back against Yukhei’s fingers.

“H-Hyung p-please. I want you in me n-now,” Mark moans out.

“Just a little longer baby,” Yukhei says in a deep tone, “I wanna make sure you’re gonna be able to take my cock.”

Yukhei continues his ministrations and after a particularly deeper thrust, his fingers brush just against Mark’s prostate. The noise that Mark makes after that is so utterly lewd. Mark tugs hands against his restraints, knowing that they’re stuck in place. 

Mark is sweating now, he’s still in his hoodie, but Yukhei has pushed it up to roam his free hand around his chest. 

Yukhei deems Mark as ready, so he takes his fingers out and wipes them on the bedsheet. Mark watches as Yukhei grabs the condom and tears it open and rolls it on. He squeezes his thighs as a reflex at the sight, but seeing as they’re wrapped around Yukhei’s waist, he just squeezes his waist instead.

“Is my baby ready to take Hyung’s cock?” Yukhei smirks at Mark’s eagerness. 

“Y-yes Hyung. Please. P-ple-,” Mark’s begging is cut off when he feels the tip of Yukhei’s dick at his hole. 

Mark feels like he’s on cloud nine. Yukhei’s dick stretches him open so nicely that he can barely think. Yukhei pushes all the way in and stops to give Mark a second to breathe. After a few minutes, Mark gets used to the feeling and begins to roll his hips as he gets needier. 

Yukhei notices and starts to slowly pull almost all the way out and pushes right back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Mark sees stars after that. Almost every thrust from Yukhei hits his spot so deliciously and Yukhei has picked up the pace and is going hard and fast like how Mark likes it. 

Mark is just a bumbling mess now. He can’t think of any coherent sentences to say. All he can feel is the pleasure that Yukhei is giving him. 

Yukhei leans down and starts kissing and biting lightly at Mark’s neck. Mark wishes that they could leave marks. 

Mark knows that neither of them are gonna last much longer. Not when he already came once and Yukhei kept himself on edge to make sure to pleasure Mark. 

The older’s thrusts start to get a little sloppier and his hands are roaming everywhere they can touch him. Especially his thighs and chest. Mark feels his second orgasm approaching quickly.

“Hyung, I-I’m so c-close,” Mark moans.

“Hold on just a l-little longer baby. Don’t come until Hyung does,” Yukhei pants out. Yukhei’s pace gets impossibly faster. Mark feels like he’s being split open in the best way possible. 

It doesn’t take that much longer for Yukhei to reach his release. After about six more uncoordinated thrusts, he stills, releasing into the condom with a loud moan. Mark follows him soon after and comes untouched, spilling onto his hoodie.

They both stay there for a moment, breathing heavily. Yukhei eventually pulls out, making Mark wince at the feeling of being empty. 

Yukhei takes off the condom and ties it and throws it in the trash can next to the bedside table. He unties Mark's hands and kisses his forehead.

“You did so well baby. You were so good,” Yukhei praises, “I’ll be right back. I need to get my baby cleaned up.”

Mark mumbles in affirmation, very worn out. He watches as Yukhei disappears into the bathroom. He tries to sit up a little and he touches his wrists that were previously tied up. 

Yukhei comes back with a washcloth and a cup of water. He hands Mark the water, who tiredly starts drinking it, and gently cleans around where Mark came. Mark whines from the overstimulation.

“Sorry babe,” Yukhei says, sheepishly. 

“It’s fine, Xuxi,” Marks tells him quietly. 

After Yukhei finishes cleaning him up, he takes the empty cup from Mark and puts it on the bedside table. He goes to his suitcase and takes out some clothes for them to sleep in. Yukhei walks back over to Mark and helps him out of his slightly ruined hoodie and dresses him in one of his shirts. Yukhei can’t help but awe at how cute Mark looks drowning in his shirt. 

Mark feels Yukhei lift him from the bed and lays him down on the other hotel bed. He crawls   
under the covers with him, hugging Mark to his chest. 

“Good night baby.”

“Night.”


End file.
